One aspect in the development of power semiconductor components is to achieve a lowest possible on resistance for a given voltage blocking capability. Power semiconductor components, such as power MOSFETs, for example, have a drift zone, in which, with the component in the off state and a reverse voltage present, a space charge zone propagates and which accepts the reverse voltage in this way. The on resistance of the component is dependent, inter alia, on a doping concentration of the drift zone.
In order to reduce the on resistance, a drift control zone can be provided adjacent to the drift zone, which drift control zone is dielectrically insulated from the drift zone using a dielectric layer and serves to control a conductive channel in the drift zone along the dielectric layer.